La confession
by Mexxa-01
Summary: Dirk ne peux plus retenir ses sentiments et décide de tout dire à Jake. \!/ Spoil sur les personnages \!/ et désolé pour mes fautes d'orthographes.


**\!/ ATTENTION SPOIL \!/**

**Cette fanfic contien des personnages qui sont présenté seulement dans l'acte 6. Alors vous ne pouvez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenu c:**

**Bon ! Je sais pas quoi dire… Alors … ouais … Oh ! Les personnages ne m'appartiens pas ils sont à Andrew Hussie**

**Bonne Lecture ~**

Votre nom est DIRK STRIDER et vous en pouvez plus. Vous en pouvez plus de se sentiment qui vous fait souffrir à chaque jours. Vous n'avez jamais pensé que cette amour serait aussi compliquer.

Cela fait plusieurs années que vous êtes tombé amoureux de lui. Oui lui ! Vous avez aussi découvert, durant ces mêmes années, que vous n'étiez pas comme tout le monde. Vous avez aucun sentiment envers les femmes comparativement à vos collègues de classe.

Quand vous aviez commencé à parler avec lui, vous vous êtes tranquillement attaché à lui. À son amour pour l'aventure, à sa passion des films et même à ses expression britannique qui vous font sourire, mais vous êtes un Strider. Vous ne pouvez pas lui dire à quel point il vous rend heureux quand vous lui parlez.

Présentement, la personne de vos rêve est seulement à quelques centimètres de vos. Même si vous n'êtes pas si proche de lui, vous pouvez sentir la douce odeur venant de ses cheveux. Vous êtes hypnotisé par ses lèvres qui cessent de bougé pour laisser échapper des sons que vous ne portez aucunement attention.

Vous voulez lui hurler votre amour, mais vous avez peur. Peur de le perdre pour toujours. Et même s'il accepterait vous sentiments, vous êtes sûr que ce ne sera pas réciproque. Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous empêchez de penser à ses lèvres chaudes, ses yeux vert qui vous fait fondre à chaque fois que vous les croiser, son teint si foncé comparativement au votre qui est blanchâtre et à son nom que vous ne pouvez jamais oublier. JAKE ENGLISH.

Un bras qui entour votre cou vous ramènes à la réalité. Vous regardez à votre gauche pour voire le propriétaire de ce bras. C'est ROXY LALONDE. Elle vous fait un petit sourire, sachant très bien à quoi vous pensiez, puis échappa sa boisson alcooliser su sa jupe.

Roxy est la seule personne qui peux vous comprendre, car elle aussi elle est dans le même situation. Elle est tombée amoureuse de JANE CROCKER.

Vous vous faisiez dérangé pour une deuxième fois par une main qui se pose sur votre épaule droit. Vous vous tournez et rencontré ses yeux vert qui vous font tant rêver.

«- Dirk, es-ce que je pourrais te parler quelques secondes ? »

Vous répondez simplement oui de la tête et vous le suivez pour aller à l'extérieur de la pièce. Votre cœur bat à tout allure et cela ne vous surprendrais pas que Jake l'entende aussi.

Quand vous vous êtes suffisamment éloigner des filles, vous attendez que la personne de vos rêve commence à parler. Vous remarquez qu'il fait quelques geste qui trahi sa confiance habituel. Il vous fait tout de même un petit sourire gêner.

«- Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler ?, demandez-vous

- … Roxy ma expliqué quelques choses »

Votre cœur bat plus rapidement de ce qu'il était déjà. Es-ce qu'elle vous aurait trahi ? Non, c'est impossible ! Vous la connaissez très bien et elle ne ferait jamais ça. Vous passez nerveusement votre main dans vos cheveux.

«- … Et qu'es-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?, demandez-vous nerveusement. Vous avez remarquez que votre voix est casser.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulais parlé à Jane en privé … et c'est important pour elle … »

Vous poussez, intérieurement, un soupir de soulagement et vous regardez la personne en face de vous. Es-ce qu'elle a décidé de tout dire à Jane ? Alors … c'est votre chance ?! Même si la peur domine votre esprit, il vous reste tout de même un peux de courage pour lui dire vos sentiment.

«- … Jake , j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Vous prenez un moment pour respirer et vous calmez intérieurement. Votre poitrine vous fait tellement souffrir. Jake vous regarde curieusement. Il a hâte de savoir la suite.

- C'est difficile à dire, mais il faut que tu le sache.

Vous prenez un autre moment de silence. Votre gorge vous fait tellement mal que s'en est insupportable. Vous pouvez voir à travers vos lunette fumé que le prince de vos rêve commence tranquillement à s'inquiété face à vos paroles.

- Jake je …

Vous commencez à trembler. Vous ne pouvez pas montré à quel point vous est nerveux à lui. Vous vous accotez sur le mur pour cesser du mieux possible vos tremblement.

- … Je t'aime »

Ça y est ! Ils sont finalement sortit. Ces mots que vous avez toujours voulu lui dire. Vous attendez sa réponse. Chaque seconde vous parait comme l'éternité. Vous relevez les yeux qui c'était baissé plutôt vers ceux de Jake. Vous réussissez à déchiré les émotions qu'il laisser sortir par son visage. Il est perdu. Perdu devant cette déclaration inattendu.

Vous vous apparaitriez à dire quelques mots, mais quelques chose bloqua votre bouche. C'était la sienne. Vos lèvres son prisonnière de celle de l'homme de votre vie. Jake place doucement ses mains autour de vos hache ce qui vous rapproche plus de ce que vous étiez déjà.

Vous posez instinctivement vos bras autour de son coup. Quelque chose viens frotter vos lèvres. Sachant bien de quoi il s'agit, vous ouvrez la bouche pour laisser aller la chaude langue de Jake dans votre bouche rencontrant la votre.

Vous laissez partir un gémissement d'entre vos lèvre quand vous sentez les mains de votre partenaire agripper vos fesses. Vous auriez pus continuer ce petit manège durant des heures, mais il son attira votre attention. Sans arrêter, vous ouvrez doucement vos yeux, mais tout ce que vous voyez se sont le yeux vert qui vous regarde depuis un petit moment.

«- Em … Les gars ! »

Vous vous décollez progressivement de Jake pour savoir qui venait de briser vos rêves le plus fous. Vous voyez que les filles se tenaient devant le cadre de porte. Jane se couvrait les yeux de ses petite main tandis que Roxy vous a fait un petit clin d'œil que seul vous avez vu.

«- Alors, je ne suis pas la seule à s'être amusée ? », avait dit Roxy en laissant échappé un petit sourire.

Alors, cela veux dire que ça la marcher de son côté. Vous lui rendez son sourire, mais salement pour quelques secondes. Vous vous tournez vers votre nouveau petit ami, puis vous regardez votre complice en disant:

«- Alors on y va voir ce film ? »

**C'est horrible ! je sais je suis terriblement désolé T^T J'ai essayé au moins. Alors j'espère que cela vous aura plus et aussi il faut que je précise que je n'ai jamais eu un french kiss de toute ma petite vie pour l'instant, alors j'espère que je n'est pas tout gâché. **


End file.
